The Journey to Realization
by lissie boo
Summary: Jasper Whitlock has always been an outcast. Emmett McCarty has always been Mr. Popular. When Jasper's parents announce they're getting a divorce, Jasper and his mother move to England to live with Jasper's mother sister; Victoria Hale. There he meets Emmett. Will Jasper finally fit in somewhere or will he always remain an outcast? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LATER LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story that I came up with. It's a Jasper/Emmett slash so I hope you're prepared! Anyway shout out to my best friend who kept bugging me to write a slash. This is for you, babe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does...That lucky bitch!**

**JPOV**

Fag. Gaytard. Dick sucker.

I've heard it all. Nothing phases me anymore. Growing up in a small town never is fun...Especially for a teenage gay kid. Yeah, that's right I said it.

Gay. I wasn't going to deny it. It's the truth. I like boys.

Plain and simple. I haven't told my parents yet. I was too afraid. I know stupid, huh? I could care less what the people at school think but I really don't want to disappoint my parents, especially my mom. With everything going on with her and my dad I don't think she could handle more disappoint.

I know that my parents are getting a divorce. It's pretty obvious. All they do anymore is fight and argue. There's no more love and I know they're not _in _love. Every night I hear my mom crying and I feel so bad, but I know she's not really cry for herself but me. I love both of my parents and I don't want them to split up. I don't want to have to choose between them...And as soon as I got home from school I realized I would have to.

"Jasper, sweetheart. Please come sit down with us"

"Um, ok" I said sitting down at the table with my parents. "Jasper, you know your father and I love you to death, but we don't really love each other anymore..."

"So we're getting a divorce"

"So...Does that mean I have to choose who you want to live with?"

My parents looked at each other. "No Jasper, you don't. It's already been decided"

"What?! You didn't even ask me!"

"We're only doing what's best for you"

"Jasper, it's just better for you to go live with your mom. I know you hate it here."

"Wait we're moving too?!"

"Yes sweetheart, we're moving to England"

"ENGLAND! But that's across the world!"

"I know Jasper but my sister lives there and it'll be easier to stay with her until I can get back on my feet"

"But why can't I stay with dad then?!"

"Jasper, we know sweetheart..."

Know?! What do they know? "What do you mean you 'know'?"

"Jasper...We know your gay."

And then my world stopped. How did they know? "Jasper, baby. Breathe!"

I took a deep breath. "H-how did you find out?"

"We heard some rumors and we weren't really sure at first, but then we realized you never had a girlfriend, never talked about a girl you liked...But you do talk about James a lot" James was my best (and only) friend...That also happened to be gay.

"Well, he is my only friend"

"Jasper, it's ok to admit it. We're not mad or disappointed in you. We just wish you would have told us about it"

"I wanted to but I was afraid you would hate me!"

"Oh Jasper, sweetie! We could never hate you!"

"Your mothers right, Jasper. We're actually quite relieved" I looked at my dad confused "Why are you relieved?"

"Because now we don't have to worry about you getting a girl pregnant!" My mom and I laughed.

"You really don't hate me?"

"Of course not, Jasper. So tell us. Is James your boyfriend?"

"What?! No! Of course not! He's just my best friend."

"Jasper, you can tell us"

"I'm telling the truth! Mom, we're _JUST _friends." With benefits...But I'm not telling my mom that!

"Well, ok."

"You sound disappointed"

"Well, I want you to be happy."

"Well...I am kind of. I don't want you and Dad to get a divorce though"

"Jasper, your father and I love you to death, but we don't love each other and we're just not right for each other anymore. Though we once did we don't anymore and that's not your fault."

"So...When do we leave?"

"One week. So start packing. And just remember that we love you Jasper. The divorce doesn't change that"

I was a still a little shocked at the fact that my parents knew I was gay, but it least I don't have to tell them now! I really didn't want my parents to get a divorce. I loved both of my parents equally and I didn't want to say good-bye to my dad. My dad was the best dad out there. He took me to baseball games, played baseball with me, watched games with me and everything and even though I loved my mom I would miss doing those things with my dad. My dad was my hero. I looked up to him and I really didn't want to say good-bye to him. And I only had a week.

In one week I would leave behind the only thing I've ever known. And no matter how much I hate this place I don't want to leave. I don't want to say goodbye to the only home I know...The only home I've ever known, but now I _had_ to say goodbye and move halfway across the world. Where I knew nobody and nothing.

But, when I think about it this move may actually do more good than harm. I could start over. Start fresh. Nobody would know me or know that I'm gay. Nobody would talk about me behind my back. Nobody would try (and most likely succeed) to trip me in the halls. Nobody would point and laugh at me as I walk by. Now I know that there will always be haters. I can deal with that, but for once in my life I may actually have more than one friend and I don't want to ruin that. I didn't want to be the outcast anymore. I didn't want to be Mr. Popular either but I also didn't want to Mr. Nobody. I wanted to be in between. I wanted to have a small group of tight knit friends that I knew I could count on. Friends that would be there for me through thick and thin. I wanted someone I could go to the movies with and just hang out. And even though I had James he just wasn't enough, but I sure as hell would miss him! James was the only friend I ever had. He was there for me when I was pushed down onto the ground or picked on by Laurent and his crew. I loved him, just not in a romantic way. He would forever be my best friend and I was thankful for everything he has done for me. Hopefully he could come visit me sometime or vice versa.

I was praying that this move would be a good thing. That maybe for once I would be happy and carefree. Not having to worry about getting beat up every day. So, maybe this move would be a good thing. I went upstairs to get my bag packed and to get ready for a new and improved Jasper Whitlock.

**A/N: And done! I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter of The Journey to Realization. Please review and let me know what you think. ~Lissie Boo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this chapter isn't very long either but they will get longer as the story and plot progresses so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own Twilight -sigh-**

**EPOV**

Life was good. I had lots of friends, parents who loved each other and knew (and supported) the fact that I was gay. School was a breeze and football season was off to a great start. I can't ask for more...Well ok I can ask for _one_ thing. A boyfriend. My ex-boyfriend and I broke up about six months ago and I haven't had one since. Not that I haven't been looking because I have I just haven't found the right guy. But, I have a good feeling about this year. I just know something good is going to happen. It's like a can feel it in the air.

"Hey Emmett!"

"What's up, Em?"

"Looking good Emmett"

"Great game last night, Emmett!"

I smiled and waved at everybody and even stopped to talk to a few people. I wouldn't say I was popular even though most people would say that I was. I knew almost everyone at school but I only hung out with a small group of people. Alice, Edward, Bella and Rosalie have been my friends since the third grade when I first moved here. We met and it was like _BOOM_ instant friendship and we've been friends ever since and I couldn't ask for better friends. They we're very supportive of the fact that I was gay and they knew me better than anyone else. They were like family to me.

"Hey, Em." Edward said coming up behind me and slapping my back.

"Hey, Ed. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. So did Rose tell you yet?"

"What?"

"Her mom's sister is coming to live with them for a while. Supposedly they have a son our age."

"I didn't know Rose's parents had a sister."

"They don't talk very often because they live so far away, but they were close as children or so Mrs. Hale says."

"What did my mom say?" Rosalie asked coming up behind Edward and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That her and her sister were close when they we're younger" Edward said turning to give Rose a kiss.

I turned away for a moment to give them some privacy, I turned back around when Rosalie said, "Oh yeah. She said that they were super close more like friends than sisters but they both had different paths in life and had to go their separate ways or something like that. The bottom line is; my mom's sister and son our coming to live with us until she can get back on her feet. Her and her husband just divorced and she has no job so she's coming to say with us since she has no other living relatives."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not really sure. I never met the kid before nor have I heard about him so I don't know how I should act"

"How about you try being nice?" Bella said joining our little group with Alice.

"I don't even think Rose knows what 'nice' is" I said jokingly to Bella

"Ha ha ha," Rose said sarcastically, "You two are so funny. You should be comedians"

"Why thank you ma'am. I keep trying to tell Bella that but she just won't listen"

"Like I would ever listen to your gay ass"

"Last time I checked, sweetheart you were just as gay and getting it on with Ali Cat over here."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, he is right sweetie. We do get it on. Quite frequently actually."

Alice turned bright red, "Aw look! You made Ali blush"

"Ok ok. That's enough guys"

"So. Rosie when are your aunt and cousin getting here?"

"They'll be here on Monday. Her son will be starting school on Wednesday. My mom is supposed to come in today to get him registered."

"So why is his parents getting a divorce?"

"I don't know. Mom never said"

"Are you happy to have some more family coming to stay with?"

"I don't know. I've never met them and didn't know anything about them until my mom told me they were coming to visit, but in a way I'm super excited to meet them because of that exact reason. I've never had any other family except my mom and dad so it'll be cool to have a relative. Someone to talk to when I'm upset ya know?"

"Yeah I get it kind of like with Ali and I. I can't imagine not having her around and having someone to talk to and I guess that's how you and your cousin will be. Your both only children so having a "sibling" will be new to you but also really cool to have someone talk to and relate with."

"Exactly!"

"That's also like Jake and I. I can't imagine not having him to talk to when I'm upset. I think you and this kid will get along just fine. It's going to be hard to get use to at first but with time it'll get easier." Bella said.

"So any advice?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he's a guy so remember he'll be messy just try to be nice about it. This will be hard enough for him so don't make it worse but yelling at him about his dirty laundry." Bella said.

"And be patient. Getting ready for school in the morning with two kids is going to be difficult. Just make sure that your polite about it. Be patient give him some time in there." Edward suggested

"And you need to share. Sharing is caring!" Alice said.

"And if you need a break from him you can always stay at my place when things get too much" I offered.

"Thanks guys. Your the best!"

"Ok guys! Group hug!" Ali said. We all moved in to hug each other and I knew right then that this year was going to be great and that Rosalie's cousin coming to visit was just going to make it better.

**A/N: So last chapter I didn't get many reviews which really saddens me so if your reading this story please just take a minute and click the review button and review. Thank you! And the next chapter is in progress so it should be about in about a week or two. **

**BeautifullyDamagedSimpilyMe: Jasper and Emmett is my favorite slash pairing next to Edward/Jasper! I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Smut Mommy: I may post it on The Writers Coffee Shop if it ever lets me log into my account**

**Until next time... ~Lissie Boo **


End file.
